


"Say Hi... Devils?"

by EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7/pseuds/EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7
Summary: Lucifer and Gabriel chase down the Devil, yep you heard me. Lucifer chases down the Devil, but in this reality, it was Raphael who was corrupted by the Mark.Raphael makes a mysterious escape from the cage as they try to trap him, they chase him into this dimension, fearful that if they don’t he will return to wreak havoc. Only to find that it’s harder to chase the Devil when everyone thinks you’re him!Forced to look for help evening the odds and without their usual heavenly support they hear a rumour on angel radio about a couple of brothers who are known for taking on the big guns…





	1. Chapter One: Guest Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the Season 12 finale, but I included a lot of characters, i.e. Bobby, Naomi, Chuck, Charlie, Crowley, Castiel, who get killed off or leave plus bringing in a couple from another universe (Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer) so I guess this makes this one AU, but my characters still have memories from canon events, such as Lucifer torturing Sam and being saved by Death. 
> 
> The Winchesters know Chuck, but not that he is God. They also don’t know about the corrupting influence of the Mark of Cain though Gabriel and Lucifer clearly do.
> 
> This is set after the heavenly civil war and after Lucifer was put back in the cage. Since Season 13 hasn’t come out at the time of writing I had to entirely invent Jack’s character, so I hope you don’t mind if it’s a bit off the TV portrayal.

_“Maybe this world is another planet’s Hell” – Aldous Huxley_

_Now…_

 

Sam is sitting alone at the desk in Bobby’s living room buried in books. The doorbell rings and he looks around.

He shouts “Bobby? Bobby you expecting anyone?”

 

No answer. He goes to open the door, Lucifer is standing there in his brown leather jacket, he looks up at Sammy as he opens the door. Sam panics, they are in no way prepared. He slams the door and turns to run frantically through the house shouting “Dean! Dean!” He knows the Devil doesn’t need to chase him, but his primitive instincts kick in and he feels something right behind him reaching out to claw at him. He is trying not to be overwhelmed by memories of the Cage. He is shaking, if he could he would curl into a weeping fearful ball, but he needs to warn dean. If he must die today, then maybe Dean will survive, it’s all he can think about. He hits his leg painfully on the corner of the desk temporarily jolting him to his senses. He grabs the amphora on the desk filled with holy oil and, hands violently shaking, attempts to make a circle, but he pours out in a zigzag shape, curses and tries again.

 

Lucifer: “Whoa there, hang on a moment.”

 

Sam stands bolt upright seeing Lucifer appear in front of him, face contorted with fear. Lucifer’s expression is one of concern and he moves towards Sam, who steps back into the wall. He doesn’t shout now, if Dean was nearby he would have heard him, if he wasn’t he wouldn’t hear him now. He closes his eyes preparing for the pain and hoping that Dean had the good sense not to let Lucifer know that he was there, though the archangel might sense him anyway.

 

Lucifer’s voice is soft and gentle (his most deadly, Sammy thinks): “Wait, have we met?”

Sam looks at him, “Wait, what?”

Lucifer is standing still in the centre of the room, his frown looks genuine.

Sam voice trembling, “If your gonna kill me just do it already, I’ve had enough tricks.”

Maybe he can keep him talking long enough for Dean to realise what’s going on. He fumbles for his knife in his belt behind him hoping Lucifer won’t notice, cuts his hand and begins the banishing sigil.

 

“Oh, Luci, what have done this time?” A bright sparky voice pipes up behind Lucifer, he turns around.

Sam: “Gabriel?”

Gabriel: “In the flesh, how’re you doing Sammy boy?”


	2. Chapter 2: Catch the Devil if You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lucifer and Gabe ended up in Bobby's living room... Chase scenes.

_48 hours earlier…_

 

Lucifer sprinted around the corner so fast he bounced off against the opposite wall. Of course running wasn’t his usual means of transport, but this part of hell was hard to teleport from. He needed to escape, he had to be free.

 

He heard Gabriel skid ‘round the corner behind him, he was catching up fast. He cursed, he had to get there first. The cage was open and the thought of it slamming shut terrified him. Just a bit further. The inside of the cage, no longer looked like the inside of the cage. Gabriel had used his matter warping abilities to great effect, it was a lure, like a spider for a fly, but even so it wouldn’t deceive him for long. He was so nearly done and when he was he would finally be free.

 

Then he saw it, a long steep corridor with light at one end up ahead of him, he glanced over his shoulder. Gabriel was closing on him fast, even in his shorter vessel he was fast. Lucifer slowed down a little, biding his time waiting for Gabriel to catch up with him, ready to spin and grab his arm.

 

A dark shadow followed them down the hall, the fiery braziers simmered and died one by one, he could feel the cold shade of the archangel fall over him. But he was there, a little bit further… he could feel his rival reach for his ankles and decided this had gone far enough. He turned and dove at Gabriel, who stopped shocked with just enough time to raise his arms in defence.

 

Then they were outside the cage and he slammed the doors shut trapping the furiously struggling evil entity that had chased them in its depths. He double checked the lock then turned to Gabriel smiling sadly. He never liked having to fight his brother, being an archangel often felt like too much responsibility.

 

The cage rattled and shook in the background ferocious, muffled screams echoing off the surrounding walls. While Gabe caught his breath, he took the opportunity to compliment him, “Nice modifications on the cage Gabe, I wouldn’t have known it wasn’t the real exit if I hadn’t been looking.”

 

“It had to be good’, he responded, “I mean we are talking about trapping the Devil afteral, he should know this place well even if it was designed to be confusing,” he gestured around Hell. They were in one of the deepest most obscure parts in the centre of a giant maze which curved and wrapped around the cage like the coils of a huge snake.

 

“We deserve a good week off for that! No more apocalypse, and we didn’t even have to destroy the earth!” Lucifer grinned at his little bro.

 

“Not bad Bro, not bad at all.” Gabriel agreed.

 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and restored light to the area darkened by his brother’s passage.

He frowned something else had changed when he snapped his fingers, but he hadn’t meant it too. Had he thought of doing something else and accidentally brought it to pass?

 

 

“Luci!” He snapped back round, the panic in Gabriel’s voice was evident. The screaming and rattling had stopped, and he could see through the chinks in the cage as the dark shadow within began shrinking. He felt a cold drop hit the pit of his stomach.

 

“He’s escaping” he called and ran to go open the bolts in the cage, mind already racing, “How? How could he do it?”

 

Gabriel hesitated restrained by the knowledge that they had no back up plan for what to do about this, but they needed to know the how and they why of it and he trusted his brother ,so he ran forward to help him heave back the locks and watch the door swing open.

 

Too late, the cage was empty. Luci stood their mouth partially open.

 

“How?” Gabriel charged in spinning circles to try and figure out where the presence had disappeared too, but now it was Lucifer’s turn to hesitate, what if it was a trick? He scanned the area, “Gabe, I think maybe you should get outta there.”

 

Just as he said it there was a bright flash and the pair of them felt a surge of power like stepping outside into a heat wave on a hot day when the temperature difference is so great that for a moment it takes your breath away.

 

Then they saw the rip, a long gash, like a scar lined with a golden glow, and through it a bright crisp day on what appeared, from their slanted view of it, to be a bustling high street, though they could only really see pavement and the side wall of a building. They could hear traffic and the sound of talking. It only just seemed to have appeared, but it seemed plain that that was where their quarry had gone, slunk through the rip before it had had time to get bigger and scarpered off into this other world.

 

The celestial beings in the cave eyed the split with wonder. It isn’t often you find new things after several millennia after all.

 

They approached it tentatively like a dog examining a porcupine, wary and curious. They used their expanded senses to approach it from all sides prodding gently at it, yet it only seemed to exist and be detectable from the side on which they faced it. When they had both found all they could from it they looked at each other, pondering what to do next.

 

Gabriel was the first to speak, “It’s clearly a parallel world, we have no idea what could be through there.”

“Probably neither did he,” Lucifer’s voice was soft, preoccupied a he bent down to examine the gap.

“Could he… Could we do this? Open a portal to another dimension?”

Luci shrugged. “I’ve never done it, but sure it’s possible. Does this feel like archangel power to you?”

Gabriel hesitated to analyse the power he felt emanating from those golden edges. “Yes… and no. It’s..” He struggled to put it into words. “It’s not quite right.”

 

Lucifer nodded satisfied with the answer.

 

“No it definitely isn’t.”

 

“But…” Gabriel watched his brother closely, “If Raphael didn’t do this.. he’s got to be the luckiest SOB in reality.”

“Unless he got someone to help him from the other side.”

“Ahh, forget about it. He’s gone now, if we shut off this reality, we might as well have put him in the cage.”

“Not if he can open the tear back up from the other side.” They look at each other. Gabriel looks uneasy.

 

 “Aaare you tellin’ me we have to follow him out there?”

 

Luci shrugs.

 

“Oookay, that is not a good idea.”

 

“We don’t have a choice.”

 

Gabriel looks at him, but realises he is telling the truth, he concedes.

 

 “Then lead on Broomstick Cowboy, to the Terror of Blue John Gap!”

 

One short step later they are standing on the pavement. Lucifer realises he was right to assume that it was a high street. They seem to be in a small, but clean town somewhere in the North American hemisphere, though he can’t tell yet if it is the US or Canada. Probably Canada he thinks from how far North it feels.

 

The gap is impossible to see without pressing yourself right against the flaky red of the shop wall opposite so no one has noticed it and the people still on the high street are walking briskly with their collars raised against the crisp autumn air so they don’t see two strangers appear out of nowhere.

 

He sighs, he is so very tired, and he realises now that they’ll have to start the chase all over again. They can’t risk Raphael coming back to their reality, but at least they don’t have to worry about smashing this one apart to find him.

 

Since they couldn’t transport an angelic army though hell without a fight it will have to just be them and this heaven, whatever it is like. He didn’t want to admit it even to himself, but he knew there was a part of him which hoped that in this reality their father hadn’t abandoned them. _Maybe, just maybe…_ He remembered what it was like to have been young and carefree, before he had been left the most powerful being in the universe to deal with the messed up and hopelessly dependent wreckage of his family. That stupid brother of his Raphael, if it hadn’t been for him and dad’s unhealthy favouritism towards him… Maybe here he could find a truly loving welcome…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Gabriel reference The Terror of Blue John Gap by Sir Arthur Connan Doyle in which an explorer goes through a hole in the rocks to discover a dark subterranean world dominated by Cimmerian monsters, something which I hope will mirror their journey into the Winchester-verse.
> 
> Broom Stick Cowboy is a reference to a Supernatural song which plays at the end of Season 12 Episode 11 Regarding Dean, in which Dean loses his memory and briefly enjoys a relatively carefree life.   
> The reference is meant to reflect in part the difference between the uncorrupted Lucifer in this reality and the one in the Winchester’s reality where he is a monster. The full song can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diZLnqQSjVw


	3. Chapter 3: Heavenly Hosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite archangels... Come ON! You know it's true, pay the family visit. It doesn't go quite as smoothly as expected...

Gabriel, steps through the portal, he really hopes that he doesn’t meet his alternate self. He doesn’t think he’d be sympathetic.

 

“Heya guys!” He strolled into a crowded angel common room. A wave of shock rippled through the crowd, he saw the faces of some of those nearest him light up in delight, but most offered glares of hostility.

 _Not encouraging_. Whatever he’d done in this universe he was clearly still a bit of a troublemaker. Normally he’d be worried about punishment from his senior officer, but he didn’t think Luci would be overly worried about it.

 

“Gabriel?” He turned to see Naomi staring at him in disbelief. Had he died in this ‘verse or something? Her shock didn’t take long to wear off.

 

“How dare you come back here?” He thought it best to stay silent. She continued,

“After all these millennia? After ‘going pagan’?”

 

Gabriel couldn’t believe that, he was _Gabriel_. Archangel of the Lord. Archangels didn’t ‘go pagan’, though he’d known a few lesser angels who tried. He had responsibilities, he couldn’t just leave. Could he? 

 

“We needed an Archangel, we needed guidance. You abandoned us to civil war!”

 

“Civil war?” He responded before he could check himself, uncomfortably aware of the eyes of hundreds of angels and the perceptions of many more focused on him.

 

She looked deeply hurt, but was clearly holding it together in front of the others.

“Were you really that tuned out? Did you really care so little for us that you couldn’t sense your brothers and sisters screams?”

 

“I..” this was more deeply uncomfortable than he could have imagined. He had assumed, from the lack of visible destruction and the fact that he could sense no other rogue Archangels on the rampage, that this universe was pretty stable. He had clearly been very very wrong, he had never heard of a civil war in Heaven since Raphael.

 

“Well,” said Naomi clearly pulling herself together. “It was hard, but we’ve learned to cope without you” she looked him in the eye. He’d never seen an inferior angel so bold, the civil war had clearly thrown discipline out of the window. “We don’t need you anymore Gabriel, Archangels have brought us nothing but trouble”, he nearly choked at that, “Leave.”

 

He stared at her in shock, a murmur went around the room and there was uneasy shuffling. They looked at him in anticipation waiting to see if he was going to smite her, as he should do! The hubris to speak to _him_ like that!

 

She just stood there, upright chest out, defiant looking him straight in the eye and not blinking, not that angels really needed to blink.

 

He looked back at her, scanning the room with his other senses trying to gauge his support amongst the other angels. He was shocked to see that for the most part they whole heartedly supported her.

 

“We aren’t a democracy.” he said, voice low.

 

“We are now” She responded unperturbed.

 

“But” he gave a bitter and unconvincing laugh “You can’t kick an Archangel out of Heaven, only god can do that!”

 

“I think together we have the power to smite you Gabriel.” She responded, “But if you ever had any respect for our wishes you’ll leave,” and with that she turned on her heal and headed to the door.

 

He was almost bursting with indignation, whatever this _other_ Gabriel had done, even ‘going pagan’… He had always had respect for his siblings wishes no matter if they were weaker than him, everything he’d done he’d done for them. But he remembered why he was there and although he clearly wasn’t going to get the back-up he needed, they surely wouldn’t turn down Luci.

 

“What about Lucifer?”

 

She didn’t even do him the courtesy of turning around, “If he comes back we’ll smite him ourselves, you clearly couldn’t do it,” and she was gone.

 

He almost dropped his jaw in shock. What in hell was going on?

 

There was no use staying there and he didn’t feel like justifying himself to all the nosy subordinates around him, after all what could they do? Besides right now he felt nothing, but contempt for them.

 

He turned and left, how was he going to explain this to Luci? Worse, he thought with an internal groan, not only had they lost the entire apparatus of Heaven, but they seemed to want him and Luci in exile. Two against one. It wasn’t enough.

 

If Raphie was lucky he could defeat them both, sure Luci was more powerful, faster and a better fighter, but there was still a chance Raphie might take one of them out and the devastation to earth would be enormous if they couldn’t take the fight upstairs. Time to find allies, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt Naomi got a hard time, the Archangels seem to bring nothing but trouble and Heaven has essentially always been a military dictatorship. 
> 
> Cas murdered his opponents ruthlessly after the civil war even if he was possessed by Leviathan. How many people would forgive a war-hero turned evil dictator like that? Especially one guilty of fratricide? 
> 
> Not having the apocalypse was kinda like putting another country before the needs of your own citizens for them and then fighting a civil war over it so it’s not surprising if Naomi was desperate for stability and control. That’s why I’ve given her such a comparatively sympathetic portrayal here, because somebody needs to clean up Castiel and Gabriel’s messes.


	4. Chapter 4: I Heard On The Grapevine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for allies is... surprisingly short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the blood of life! Feed me Seymour, feed me!

Gabriel and Lucifer were sitting dejected on a park bench. Luci had gone off to scour the earth for traces of Raphael so as to be ready for when Gabriel returned from Heaven leading its army in glory against Raphael, but now Gabriel had recounted the situation in Heaven he was a lot more unsure of himself. He had never been without the host before.

 

He spoke, “We should have listened in on Angel Radio before sending you in there, but we won’t make the same mistake again.”

 

Gabriel nodded and leant back against the bench, closing his eyes to listen in. Lucifer closed his eyes too and angelic voices rang in his ears. Clearly Gabriel’s little pit stop had caused a stir, he smiled to himself. He ignored most of the usual dross, he was sure that Gabriel’s curiosity would lead him to soak up all the information there about his other self, but they needed to stay on task. He was looking for potential allies. Anything powerful enough to take on an Archangel.

 

As luck would have it one of the foot soldiers was explaining recent events to a particularly slow Cupid who had been so low on the chain of command and so far away from the action that he had no idea what had happened to the planned apocalypse before the civil war.

 

Lucifer zoomed in on that conversation.

 

The foot soldier stated patiently, “Azazel broke the Devil out of his cage,”

 

‘So things weren’t so different in this place after all,’ thought Lucifer. But earth wasn’t destroyed, clearly wherever Heaven had fought Raphael it hadn’t been on earth. The civil war Naomi had mentioned? Couldn’t be. They would never allow Raphie into heaven. He furrowed his brow deep in concentration. And where was alternate him in this universe? He and Gabriel clearly existed here, the host had recognised them. Had they stopped the apocalypse here as they hoped to do in their own reality? And what about Michael? The distinct lack of Archangels here was troubling him. It seemed that, just as in their universe, God had also left in this one. Surely the Archangels wouldn’t leave too? He remembered what Gabriel had said about ‘going pagan’ and allowed himself a mental shudder before tuning back into the conversation.

 

“they took the Horsemen’s rings…”

‘Damn’, thought Lucifer. ‘I’ve missed the names of our powerful potential allies.’

 “and chucked the Devil and Michael into the cage.”

‘Well that answers that question,’ he thought.

“But Human hunters couldn’t possibly do that!”

‘No they couldn’t, dumb cherubs.’

“They did.”

‘Wait what?!’ Clearly the Cherub shared his confusion, because he said “How?”

“I told you”, the foot soldier was clearly losing his patience now, “They killed the horsemen, well, except Death who seems to be their buddy now and Sam allowed himself to be possessed before leaping into the cage taking Mike with him.”

‘A vessel? Were they saying that a vessel had defeated an angel? No, an Archangel?’

“So…” The Cherub was hesitant, he seemed to think the soldier was having him on, “the human possessed the angel?”

The foot soldier paused, he hadn’t thought of it like that before. “Well, yeah.”

“I knew it!” Luci could practically see the Cherub beaming, “I always said there was a reason they were dad’s favourites!” Lucifer felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle at that “They’ll do anything for love!”

‘Ridiculous cherubs everything comes back to their favourite subject.’

The foot soldier, however, seemed amused. “Well I guess your right. Sam and Dean Winchester, The Human Hunters who won against the devil, the vessels who fought back.”

“You’re beginning to sound like Castiel,” chimed in a third voice, but Lucifer was no longer really listening. He came out of his meditation with a snap opening his eyes.

 

It would be ridiculous to ask humans to take on an archangel, with some helpful sigils and holy oil they might be a useful diversion though. They had defeated the Raphael at least once before, they might last long enough, but they certainly weren’t the allies they needed.  He realised Gabriel was looking at him, no longer listening in.

 

 

“Well maybe we should take a leaf from alternate me’s book.”

Lucifer looked at him.

“Let’s go ask the pagans!”

 

\--------- 

 

It was September and in this part of North America it was just starting to get dark, the leaves turning bright orange. Lucifer was standing in a park near a coffee kiosk under the street lamps, he was holding a cardboard tray with two cups of coffee. Of course neither of them really needed it, but he didn’t want to stand out. Gabriel was the show off.

It had been three hours since their last conversation and Gabriel had been whizzing around meeting groups of 2 to 3 of the most powerful pagan gods where ever he could find them. He heard a flutter behind him and a whoosh of water. He turned around to see Gabriel in the shadow of the trees soaking wet from head to toe, water dripping off him and standing in a puddle that had clearly just emptied from his clothes. His brother walked towards him scowling and he heard a clunk clunk as he moved. Amused Lucifer looked down to see a few links of chain trailing from Gabriel’s left leg.

 

“I take it it didn’t go so well. Those infamous powers of persuasion one dimensional little brother?” He grinned, Gabriel scowled at him.

 “You remember Naomi saying I’d ‘gone pagan’? Turns out they found out what I was and thought I was a heavenly spy! As if heaven gives a rats arse what they do! And it’s no use your going either,” he added resentfully, “Something about you crushing a whole bunch of them like flies at a conference.” Lucifer looked bemused. Gabriel was less amused, he had barely escaped Kali and the others alive, only just hanging on to his angel blade and he was not in the mood to deal with a cheerful Lucifer.

 

“So what now? We don’t have any support from heaven, the pagans are out, do we team up with monsters now?”

 

Luci shrugged. “Better hunters than monsters, they don’t have any particular powers beyond ferocity, they may even want the apocalypse. An all you can eat buffet!”

Gabriel shrugged. “They might help keep us alive _for now_ , but it won’t take Raphie long to commander hell, I’m surprised we haven’t been attacked yet, even if we are coving our tracks.’’

 

“Exactly!”

 

Gabriel looked at Lucifer surprised, ‘What was he planning?’ he wondered.

 

“When Raphie turns up he’ll be taking control right? I bet there are a few demons who won’t like their priorities getting bumped down a bit.”

 

“According to Heaven the demons already supported alternate Raphael breaking out of the cage in this universe.”

 

“Not all of them, I’m sure we can pick up a few stragglers, they’re whimsical creatures. The hunter’s will be our loyal command though, they’ll give everything to protect the earth.”

 

“Unless they think they can protect it by handing us over.”

 

“Then we’ll just have to disillusion them, I rather get to them before Raphie. Start spreading the word so they can amass their forces.”

 

“Only the best hunters can even get near a demon.” 

 

Luci shrugged. “We’ve clearly underestimated them, besides the demons will provide the muscle and it’s just until we find better allies.”

 

Gabriel looked as though he was thinking about it “Ooook, fine. Let’s do it.” He snapped his fingers and was quickly back to his usual cherry dry self.


End file.
